free_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hana Fujioka
Hana Fujioka (夫蛇為桶維 端納) is an arts student currently attending Hidaka University. Appearance Hana is quite a fair skinned girl with a height at 5'3, hair is just a little shade darker then a rose gold colour and extends past her shoulders and dark green eyes. She dressed in very feminine clothing and doesn't really like to wear dark colours, she mostly wears flats as she doesn't like to wear heels and make-up. Personality Hana is a very kind and sociable girl, it is easy for her to strike up a conversation and make friends - she is also very helpful and she offers to help anyone who needs help, she talks with respect to everyone she meets unless they have done something to cause the opposite. Despite this Hana will not hesitate to show her anger which is mainly caused by backlash about people she cares about or just getting annoyed; however she calms herself down and tries to fix the situation - she is sarcastic at times as well as tease/playful but she knows her boundaries. She mostly pouts whenever she gets teased and sometimes acts like a child, Hana is also very understanding and always tries to get all points for a story before seeing how to fix the situation. Hana has a great love for art and chose an art course at Hidaka University which she works hard at, she works so much that she usually misses lunch and dinner if she has forgotten to put an alarm on her phone, and many of her friends and family have to tell her to take a break as she gets so caught up in her work. Hana also loves to travel and wants to go to many countries and places, she had been to a few countries when she was younger and wants to travel again after University. She gets flustered on the topic of romance and blushes whenever someone brings up Kisumi Shigino after she has a crush on him, when the two start dating she is seen shy at the beginning at their relationship but slowly starts to get comfortable. However she still blushed whenever someone brings their relationship up and when Kisumi flirts with her. History Childhood= Hana was the first born to Asami and Souta Fujioka and their only daughter, she was brought up with love, affection and care. She showed interest in drawing as she would draw on paper everyday on everything she has seen that day, a cat, person, building etc. On her fifth birthday her parents bought her a draw and paint set which she has kept till this day. |-| Elementary= Hana was always told off from drawing in her books from teachers as it would would ruin her work, her father Souta said her mother was angry with the teachers as Hana loves to draw and is only a child. |-| Middle School= Hana was fairly popular in Middle school for her kindness, however she only had a few close friends and would always give them little gifts she had drawn. |-| High School= Hana's popularity was higher then middle school but she still kept her close friends as they would all go to the same High School, she always got high marks in her art classes and was usually found there when she had a free period. She also usually went out with her friends after school to a local cafe or the arcades. She attended the same High School as Kisumi Shigino and developed a crush on him. |-| University= Hana attends Hidaka University where she takes an art course and finds out her crush, Kisumi, is also attending; she is conflicted in whether she should get to know him better or just ignore him because of her crush in him, however she finds herself coming closer to him as the days go by and starts to fall in love with him.